Hank Hill vs. The Zombies
This is a WIP story fanfiction based on King of the Hill and Plants vs. Zombies, with numerous other crossovers happening. Created by Lolwutburger. Characters *Hank Hill *The Zombies *Plants *A bunch of other people nobody cares about Prologue It was a nice day in Arlen, Texas, when Hank Hill was getting ready to host a neighborhood barbecue. Suddenly, a truck pulled over at a nearby house, with a car following it. Rainey St. was getting some new neighbors. Out of the car came out Dr. Zomboss, and out of the truck came the hoards of zombies. Hank, as the neighbor that he is, came to greet the new neighbors. Chapter 1 "Well, hello there, neighbor. I'm Hank Hill, welcome to Arlen, Texas." said Hank Hill. "Nice to meet you, Hank. I'm Doctor Edgar Zomboss. Do you know where you can get some brains around here?" said Zomboss. "Well, I don't know where to get some brains, but I do know some nice sights out here in Arlen." said Hank. "Maybe I could introduce you to my friends." "That sounds delightful." said Zomboss. "Maybe they'll have some brains for me." "Well, you've got a big one over there, why not have it instead?" said Hank. "You fool! I need this brain to live!" said Zomboss, even though he's a zombie and zombies aren't technically alive. "Oh, right." Hank chuckled, oblivious to the fact that Dr. Zomboss is a zombie. After a while, Dale, Bill and Boomhauer came to Hank's yard when they noticed Dr. Zomboss. "Hey Hank, I see you're interacting with the new neighbors. Let me have a look at him just to be sure that he's not a government agent." said Dale, looking menacingly at Zomboss. "Nonsense, I have a degree at Zombotech university that clearly states that I am an independent worker." said Zomboss. "Dangit, Dale. You do this every time we have a new neighbor here." said Hank. "Eh, heh. I'm pretty sorry about him, Ed. It seems that you've already met Dale here, but I'd like to introduce you to my other friends, Bill and Boomhauer." "Nice to meet you all. Say, do any of you know where to get some brains around here?" said Zomboss. "Hah! You won't find any in Bill, here." said Dale, mocking Bill because of the fact that he's an idiot. "Seems like you're quite the jokester, Dale." said Zomboss, who laughed a little at Dale's joke. Afterwards, he ordered some of his zombies to give him a brain. "H'watcha got there, Ed?" said Hank. "You imbecile, don't you know what this is? It's a brain, you numbskull!" said Zomboss. "Now, if you know where I can find a grill to cook this, I would be delighted to share this with you". "You don't have a grill? Well, I know where to find a grill, and at a cheap price, too! Come with me, to Strickland Propane, where our motto is: Taste the Heat, not the Meat!" said Hank. "Propane?! Oh, you know that brains taste good with charcoal." said one of the zombies in Zomboss's yard. "As I hate to say, but Bob there is right" said Zomboss. "Bwaaaah!" said Hank Hill, surprised at his new neighbor's beliefs. After that, he ran away to his house. Inside Hank's house, he and his wife, Peggy Hill were having a discussion. "Dang it, Peggy. I just don't know hwut to do with our new neighbors." "Nonsense, Hank. Maybe if we send them a steak as a welcoming gift, they'd learn to accept us." said Peggy. "Who sends steak as a welcoming gift?" said Hank, who was dumbfounded at Peggy's idea. "It would be great, Hank. Plus, we've never sent any new neighbors a welcoming gift in a long, long time." said Peggy. "I guess that's true" said Hank. "Who knows, maybe if we cook it with propane, maybe they'll start taking a liking to propane-cooked foods. "Now that's the spirit, Hank!" said Peggy. Chapter 2 COMING SOON Trivia *This was originally supposed to be posted on Fanfiction.net, but the author remembered that the site was a hellhole full of hate. Category:Fanfics